The Writer
Alright, so, I don't really think I should just waltz right in here, comment three comments, and then post a story, but...Agh, you probably know what I mean. Also, this is an original story, I thought of it myself...In my dreams. Okay, that is weird, I know. But I very abnormal dreams. Oh, and this is only one chapter. This isn't really supposed to be funny, because I fail at comedy, but if you think it is, that's fine with me. The Writer There was a grown lady named Meredith. She was a writer, also known as an author. But you shouldn't call her an author, because she writes a story that is basically a rip-off of Harry Potter. Her rip-off story, or, series, I should say, is called Harriet Pothead. Well, one day, Meredith was working on her third book of Harriet Pothead, called Harriet Pothead and the Prisoner of The-Prison-Where-Bad-People-Go. Now, Meredith lived on a very quiet street. It even got quieter when the annoying Kenning's moved out and into a Nursery Home, because, well, they were old. Really old. I mean like, ancient. Okay, not really. They were only 75. But that's old. But anyways, since the Kenning's moved out, there was a new family moving in. They were called the Marshmallow's. Now, you see, the Marshmallow's were a very loud and obnoxious family. And really weird, too. I mean so weird they got sent into prison a couple of years ago. But that's not my point. My point is that Meredith was going to experience their weirdness with them, if that even made sense. It's called 'karma'. As in for STEALING J.K ROWLING, ONE OF THE BEST AUTHORS IN HISTORY'S IDEA! Eh-hem. Let's get back to the story. Meredith was working on her third book of Harriet Pothead, called Harriet Pothead and the Prisoner of The-Prison-Where-Bad-People-Go, when she heard a loud knocking on her door. She ran to go get it. "Hello?" she asked, opening the door. She saw a woman with very poofy blonde hair and blue eyes, having at least ten suitcases in the two of her hands. "Oh, thank goodness," the woman said, sighing. "Hello, my name is Anita, as in Anita Marshmallow." Anita Marshmallow. Classic. It should have been Anita Bath, though... Let's move on. "Uh," Meredith said, "hi. What do you need?" "Oh, so you'll cooperate?" Anita asked. "Thank you." She threw half of her suitcases right at Meredith. "Would you take these into my house? It's the one next to yours." She slammed the door. You could have at least asked, Meredith thought, marching outside and into their house. So later, Meredith brought all the suitcases she had in her hands into the house, and set them down nice and neatly, when a little shadow drooped over her. "Hello!" said a little girl. "It's very nice of you to help Mama." "Uh...Hello, little girl..." said Meredith. "Hello! My name is Mesa," the little girl said, "you seem very nice. Would you like to come over for dinner?" "Sure..." replied Meredith. "Okay! See you tonight!" Mesa skipped away. What an odd little girl, Meredith thought. Later that day, Meredith went over to dinner. It was Japanese style, and they were even sitting on the floor. "Alright," Miss. Marshmallow said, once they all sat down, "let us pray." Meredith got into her praying position, when suddenly, everyone looked at her weird. "What?" Meredith asked. "Don't you pray like that?" Mesa laughed. "No, Miss. Mary-Death! We have our own praying ritual." This should be interesting, Meredith thought. Mesa and Ms. Marshmallow got up, and both picked up two big plates, and held them in the air. They then started yelling and screaming random words in Japanese, and then threw them to the wall, so they broke into tiny little pieces. "OH MY GAWD!" Meredith screamed. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, PSYCHOPATHS?!!?!?" Mesa and Ms. Marshmallow sat down casually. "Nothing." "Alright then," Meredith said nonchalantly. "Then I'm just gonna go —" "SHUNNNNNNN THEEEEEEE!" Mesa said. "SHUN THEE PEASANTTTTTT!" Mesa and Ms. Marshmallow began throwing plates at Meredith, but she sprinted out of the house, set off a bomb, which sent Mesa and Ms. Marshmallow to the hospital, because they had supernatural super villain powers, went to jail, and was never seen again. Man, I should've named this Karma. I think you can change the title but I'm too lazy anyway. Man, I hate barging into my stories. It makes me feel so annoying. Category:Humor Category:One-Shot Category:IAN4GRL